


Everglow

by WintersCurse



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: All it is is cutesy fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCurse/pseuds/WintersCurse
Summary: Hearth and Blitz cuddling
Relationships: Blitzen/Hearthstone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Everglow

Hearth had never felt more warm in his life. 

The fire flickering in front of him set their little apartment aglow, tracing soft patterns on the roof and the rug. Blankets and cushions had been thrown across the floor in fits of laughter. 

The springrolls they’d made were long gone. Leaving only strawberries on the patterned plate. 

And Hearth was so _warm_. 

Not the scorching hotness that burnt his skin and his mind when his vision flickered and the world around him fell apart. Not the hollow, fake warmth of Alfheim that couldn’t truly be felt. 

But a soft warmth that washed over his skin and painted blooming flowers in his chest. 

Blitz’s fingers danced in his hair, sending soft shivers down his spine and letting the flowers unfurl in warm bliss. 

As Blitz’s mouth pressed against the top of Hearth’s head in soft little kisses, the warmth turned richer. It was all encompassing, turning the world around him gently hazy. 

Hearth curled up smaller against Blitz, hands tugging on the candy cane scarf around his neck. 

The candy cane scarf Blitz had given him as a present. 

_Hearth’s_ candy cane scarf. 

Blitz pressed another soft kiss on Hearth’s head, and trailed a hand down to Hearth’s cheek. 

And as Blitz pressed a strawberry against Hearth’s lips, every bad thing melted away. 

Every bad memory, every scar, every fear. The warmth dissolved it, banishing it. 

The world was Blitz’s fingers in his hair and the sweetness of the strawberry and the warmth that wrapped around him like an old blanket. 

“ _I love you_ ,” Blitz signed against Hearth’s cheek. 

He wrapped his arms around Hearth, pressing a kiss against his temple. Gentleness fluttered across Hearth’s skin like a butterfly, tracing patterns down from where Blitz kissed. 

Hearth didn’t sign it back. He didn’t need to. 

He closed his eyes happily and curled up in Blitz’s arms, surrounded by a soft, safe warmth.


End file.
